Dear Harry
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Written for the Pirate Ship Battles. Draco writes Harry letters on the run up to Valentine's Day, when Draco gives these letters to Harry he replies with one of his own. Post-war, established relationship. Drarry.


Dear Harry,

I don't really understand why I am writing to you and I know I will never give you this letter (Or letters as I am sure they will become). It has been almost 3 years since the war and yet I don't think I will ever know the real outcome. The side by which my loyalties lay lost, and yet I feel like I have won somehow.

This feeling of being torn is strange. I lost and yet I won.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, by which you and Longbottom ended everything, that is where I won. But, so falls the truth of the matter, I lost in that moment as well. I lost the war, there is no way around it. The Dark Mark will always be on my arm. Whilst this is true, I feel that I won.

I won you.

I lie here, on our bed, as I write. You snore, you know? It's endearing. And how many times must I remind you to take off your glasses before you go to sleep? It's annoying.

Next time you break your glasses you can clear the shattered glass off of your own pillow and repair your own bloody glasses.

I believe you said something about Granger and Weasel coming over later on today, I suppose we will need to prepare the house for that. I hope you aren't too busy with your auror duties to help me with that. It's getting close to the time you need to leave, I suppose I should wake you up.

Always loving you,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

You owe me this much; If I ever let you read these letters, don't make fun of me.

I spoke to Granger today (Yes shocking, I spoke to her without you being there) and I regret picking on her so much during school. It was cruel and heartless. She is an extremely interesting person, and I can't say that if she were a pure-blood I would have acted differently. You may have realised by now, but the only real reason I victimised Weasel and Granger was that they were your friends and you had denied me that very same thing.

I suppose you could say I was jealous.

They had you, and I wanted you. It wasn't fair (Of you or me).

Just so you know, I agree with you. I was the wrong sort.

Always loving you,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Potter,

You just had to ruin everything, didn't you?

Why did you do it? Are you really so selfish as to ruin the life we had here?

I know that Grimauld Place is a little grimy, but we could have made it work. Then you just had to go and screw that up.

I can't do this anymore,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

I am so sorry about that previous letter. It's been no more than three hours since I wrote it and I am already regretting it. I won't destroy it, or remove it. That letter will stay with the others for if I ever give you these, so you can understand how you made me feel when you broke it.

And just in case you have forgotten exactly what it was you broke, it was the frame of the bed we were moving up to Teddy's room after he had used a little bit of accidental magic one night during a nightmare. So not only had Teddy broken his bed, but you had broken his new one.

I am sorry for the way I reacted, I will try not to react in the same way again.

Oh and just in case you had forgotten what Teddy's nightmare was of; It was that you and I had disappeared into a place he couldn't follow. He told us that he had heard the voices of his mother and father (I don't know where he heard them either) calling to him from our room. He said he had followed those voices and found that the two of us weren't moving. He had a nightmare that we died Harry.

He holds us up as his parents and I don't know what to say about that.

Always loving my boys,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Valentine's Day is coming up and I don't know what to get you. You are impossible to buy for.

What exactly do you buy for a man with enough money to buy all of Diagon Alley and with half a fortune to spare, that doesn't really want anything because he's so modest?

What do you buy your school crush for Valentine's Day?

What do you buy the love of your life for Valentine's Day?

Unsure and confused,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Teddy is staying with his Grandma for the month and you said you had a plan for us. I don't know exactly what that means for me, but is doesn't sound good.

Ever since the war I have hated surprises and you know that. I just hope you know what you're doing. You do don't you?

Worried and intrigued,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

You are an absolute idiot.

You're idea for our month without Teddy was to take me to various muggle attractions. Whilst I admit that the ice skating rink and cinema were welcome. The roller coaster was not.

You tell me muggles go on those things for fun?

It felt like it was going to collapse under me. Don't you dare argue! I was scared for my life (And yours). If you had only let me take my broom on with me, I would have felt so much safer.

What is it you want us to do tomorrow? Parachuting and snowboarding? I'm not too keen on throwing myself down mountains, perhaps parachuting will be better, does that have something to do with parrots?

Can't you just take me to the zoo? Or just shopping? Are these things on your list?

Scared for our lives,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

I was surprised to find that parachuting has absolutely nothing to do with parrots. I was horrified to find that it meant throwing yourself from a plane with only a thin sheet to catch you.

When you jumped from the plane, grinning madly, the mask hiding your eyes from me, but in my mind's eye I could see the twinkle hiding there, I sincerely hoped you would splatter to the ground as a puddle of Harry jam. And I am so very sorry for thinking that.

In all honesty, I have had fun with all of these dare devil stunts you have been taking us on (Although between us I think we have more money than sense). However, I do still want to go to one of these shopping centres muggles are so fond of.

Hopeful,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Harry,

I have decided what I am going to do for Valentine's Day. I have spent weeks thinking about this – when I said Valentine's Day is coming up in one of my previous letter what I meant to say was 'The New Year is turning and Valentine's Day is an early date within that year' – and I have decided I am going to let you read these letters.

Yes, I know you have begged me ever since I started writing them. Yes, I know I always said no. And yes, I know that I often followed through with 'In all likeliness you will never read these letters'. But I have come to a decision, and that decision is that you can read these letters. If you say one thing about anything I have said here then I will not hesitate to use the cruciatus curse (I know it's illegal).

Bearing that in mind, I thought I would also continue to write and show you the letters I write on Valentine's Day every year (If you pester me about seeing them sooner then I will possibly use any form of muggle torture).

Now, you are one of the most annoying people I know. You snore, you're a messy eater (You probably picked that up from the weasel), you take every chance you can to talk about ferrets, but even with all of that; I still love you. It's all for my cousin I tell you!

Always loving you,

Draco.

* * *

Dear Draco,

I thought I would give these letters a try, you seem to find them therapeutic. It was quite a shock when you handed them to me on Valentine's Day.

I have to say Draco, seeing how much you love me written down as you have done it, seeing how much you seem to have changed (It was quite surprising to see you calling Hermione 'Granger' rather than Mudblood). I am happy to say that I love you as well and that if you ever want to just talk to me (Instead of writing your letters) I will always be here.

I am glad you and Teddy get on so well, I didn't want to have to separate him from any remaining family he had, and I felt that if you had continued along the path you were wandering that I would have to. I am so very glad you took the turn and came to me when you did.

Draco, I don't really know how to say this; but I have, do and always will love you. I love you as much as Romeo loved Juliet (Or not, because that story is stupid). I love you no matter how much you change. After all love alters… something… when something… finds…

I'm not good at this poetry business… Sorry…

Just know that I love you. I love you. I love you. It feels surprisingly good to write those three words down. I love you.

Draco Malfoy, I, Harry Potter, love you.

I feel like I need to say that one more time; I love you.

There is that enough?

I'm glad you enjoyed the roller coaster, by the way, you feel exactly how every other person felt on that thing. I know of not one single person who could go on a roller coaster without fearing for their lives. It's the whole point. The whole adrenaline rush is what makes it so much fun. And seriously, you were scared of that, you fly a broom…

Say it with me; I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, played the position of seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team whilst at Hogwarts and am afraid that a sturdy metal structure, designed to hold even with wear, collapsing beneath me.

Oh and by the way, Teddy freaked a bunch of muggles out earlier on. He wouldn't wear his hat and kept changing his hair colour. I eventually convinced him to keep it one colour or he wouldn't get any ice cream (He made it blonde… are you corrupting my godson Malfoy?)

I see why you write these letters now, it's very nice feeling to write all of this down.

Just in case you didn't get it earlier, I love you,

Harry.


End file.
